Sealand And Ladonia Babysit
by Kitty Of The North
Summary: Sealand and Ladonia are left to babysit the Nordics kids while they go to a world meeting. The two think it will be easy, but with Norway and Denmark leaving their daughter with someone else for the first time and Iceland and Hong Kong's daughter at her energy burst age, makes things way more complicated.
**Hello my lovlies! This is a story that comes after a dennor mpreg I did! I think this story would be a little less confusing if you went and read that story first! So go read that one first if you haven't already. If you already read that one, then I hope you enjoy this one!**

"We can babysit! We've done it before!" Sealand said to the Nordics. The Nordics were going to a world meeting and needed someone to babysit their kids Oskar, 4, Mei, 1 3/4, and Astrid, 6 months. "I don't see why not, They've babysat Oskar and Mei before." Said Finland, who was Oskar's mother. "But Astrid has never not been with us!" Denmark said a little worried about his daughter. "Your're being over protevtive she'll be fine! She's gotten over not having 100% attention so if they leave her for a second she won't cry," Norway said, "Sealand, Ladonia. Don't let them die," Norway finished with his forever pokerface. The Nordics agreed that it would be fine and left. Leaving Sealand and Ladonia with Oskar who was watching TV, Mei who was playing with toys, and Astrid, who was staring at the door in utter horror that her parents had left, and she started crying.

Of course,this is what Sealand and Ladonia had feared, it happened with Oskar and Mei as they new how to handle it. Sealand rushed over and picked up Astrid and cradled her as Ladonia grabbed her pacifier and stuck it in her wouldn't keep it in her mouth and just kept crying. Oskar jumped down from the couch and grabbed Astrid's plush fairy and held it up to Ladonia, "Hewe! Twy This!"He said laughing. Ladonia grabbed it and ruffled Oskar's hair and put it up to Astrid. Astridtook it and hugged it,calming her crying. Ladonia popped the pacifier in her mouth and she drifted off to sleep. Sealand then put her in her crib in her room and went back downstairs only to find Mei trying to climb the counter in the kitched to reach a jar of licorice. "LADONIA HOW COULD YOUNOT SEE THIS!?" Sealand yelled running to catch Mei who was becoming a seriously good climber. Mei was quick though and hid behind a couple of jars armed with scones that England cooked and gave to Norway who never bothered to throw them out. Sealand reached and moved a jar,"NO!" Mei yelled throwing a scone at him. No and licorice were the only words Mei really said in front of people. While Mei was distracted, Ladonia picked her up, pulled away the scones, and gave her a few peices of licorice. Mei walked over to a beanbag in the playroom and started eating the licorice.

"I saw, just didn't care!" Ladonia said patting Sealand on the head. Ladonia's pats were responded with a slap across the face. Sealand and Ladonia returned to the living room to see Oskar looking with a doughtful face, "You guy do stink at dis don't you?" Oskar said smiling. He wasn't perfect at speaking yet so he always left out a letter or put in a random one. "Who tought you to use such rude words?" Sealand said surprised at the little kids words. "Scotnd taugh me!" He replied turning back to the television. "When did you meet Scotland?" Sealand was con fused as he did not recall Oskar meeting England's brother. "I don't renember why, but you took me to Edland's house and Scotnd was dere." Oskar shrugged his shoulders. Sealand sighed recalling the event and sat down on the couch.

It was quiet for a few minutes with just the TV making noise but was broken with whining coming from Astrid's room. "Your turn" said Sealand giving Ladonia an evil smile. Ladonia sighed and trudged up the stairs not wanting to calm down a baby at that moment. He walked into Astrid's room and saw that she turned over onto her face and couldn't move. He picked her up and in doing so realized she took a huge dump in her diaper. "Really Astrid?" He said as he carried her over to the changing table. He changer her diaper and changed her into a hooded pink onesie styled like a pig he was halfway back to her crib when she just fell asleep in two seconds. But the moment he removed his hands from her leaving her in the crib she burst out lifted her back up into his arms and Astrid stopped crying and fell asleep again with her face buried into his chest. He lay her back down and she started to cry again. He picked back up and sighed, "I can tell why everyone says you're just like your dad. You are unpredictable and difficult." Astrid of course didn't hear this because she was asleep in her arms again. He went back downstairs with Astrid and sat on the couch. "She wouldn't sleep in her crib." said Ladonia as Oskar crawled on the couch over to them staring at Astrid. "Set her down next to you then," Said Sealand as he searched the kids section on Netflix. Ladonia did just that but of course she started crying again. Oskar sat back and covered his ears as Ladonia picked her back up once again.

Mei came storming into the room to shut Astrid up but Sealand grabbed her just in time. She tried escaping to go pinch or pull Astrid's hair but Sealand had a firm grasp of her. Sealand grabbed the remote and quickly put on Mickey Mouse which hushed all three children. Ladonia set Astrid in her rocker and she started playing with the toys above her head.

"Cn you make us samches?" Oskar asked Sealand. "Sure. It's just about lunchtime so I'll make you one while Ladonia watched you. Mei looked up hopefully, "Licorice?" She asked, hoping to get licorice instead. "No Mei. You can't have licorice but you can have a sandwich is that okay?" Mei pouted but nodded. Sealand came back with the sandwiches but almost dropped the plates. "LADONIA!" Ladonia jumped and looked up from his phone, "What, what did I do am I on fire?" Ladonia said frantically. Sealand rolled his eyes, and pointed over to Astrid's rocker where Mei was tipping it back farther and farther. Ladonia dropped his phone on the couch and ran over to quickly pick up Astrid so she wouldn't fall on her head. She was whimpering from the fright that she would be hurt. Mei looked up at him with a look of innocence as she let go of the rocker. "Don't give me that innocent look. If you ever try that again I'm telling your parents AND your Uncle China," Ladonia threatened as Mei flinched at the words 'Uncle China' because a few weeks earlier Mei had done the same thing with China and Russia's newborn twin boy and girl, Jiao-Ling and Anastasia, who had just come home from the hospital the day before. China got mad beyond description. Mei took her plate and sat on the couch sulking over the event with China's son and daughter.

Suddenly the front door swung open making everyone jump and standing there was none other than Norway. "Give me my daughter." He said with his usual poker face and storming over Ladonia. Ladonia handed Norway Astrid and Norway cuddled her in her arms and held their faces close as Astrid grabbed Norway's nose. Soon after that the rest of the Nordics entered the house. "Wasn't the meeting supposed to be over in a few more hours?" Sealand asked quite confused. "Yes but Norway freaked out about Astrid and we had to leave. I knew he wouldn't last past 12 o' clock!" Denmark said triumphantly over his 'prediction of the future' as he called it. "Äiti! (Äiti=mom in Finnish) Pappa! (Pappa=dad in Swedish)" Oskar called out running for Sweden to pick him up. Mei outstretched her arms towards Iceland and laughed. "You guys seemed to do a pretty good job babysitting. Would you be able to do it again?" Finland asked. Sealand and Ladonia stared at each other doubtfully. "Uummm" they said in unicine. They looked at Oskar and Mei who were looking at them with hopeful faces and Astrid who was laughing reaching one arm towards the two as she had Norway's hairclip in the other. Sealand and Ladonia looked at each other and smiled. "Sure," Said Ladonia, "We'd be glad to," Sealand finished

 **The End**


End file.
